


THE HEARSAY

by cupsofsuga



Category: yandere - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi, Yandere, Yandere BTS, Yandere Jeon Jungkook, yandere imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupsofsuga/pseuds/cupsofsuga
Summary: *:･。. IN WHICH Y/N HEARS A HEARSAY OF THEIR BOYFRIEND’ TRUE NATURE.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	THE HEARSAY

REQUEST ON TUMBLR :: Hi honey, can i ask for a reaction from bts yandere when a friend of his girlfriend tells them that (member of bts) is not normal because he is very obsessive and those things, but she defends them saying that they are not like that (because she she loves him and trusts him, she's naive too) Excuse my English since it is not my mother tongue and if the orders are full I will understand Thank u 

TUMBLR :: CUPSOFSUGA  
TWITTER :: CUPS0FSUGA

∧＿∧  
（｡･ω･｡)つ━☆・*。  
⊂ ノ ・゜+.  
しーＪ °。+ *´¨)  
.· ´¸.·*´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·’* 

KIM SEOKJIN ━

━━━ This was never supposed to happen.

Before he could even think to react, he has been caught in this state of infatuation, like a butterfly in a net. No matter how much he spreads his wings, there is no escaping this need for you.

Seokjin craves and desires every fleeting moment of intimacy, creating havocs of emotions that whirl within him. The melding of colors in the boundless azure sky, the soft glimmer of stars that twinkle in the sky as well as your eyes. He inhales, tasting the sweet fragrance of the early spring, he exhales, and litters of stars and flower petals fly in the air. He has set out the seraphic variety of emotions sat on a dome plate. All for you, every fibre or fragment of emotion held within Jin’s body was all made for you.

Every little bit of blood spilt from those who dared separating you from him was all in the name of love; all in the name of his sweet Y/N. Without these heathens, he can finally settle in his home tucked away in the woods with his little doe to where they spend the remainder of their days in peace.

And this fellow “friend” of yours was nothing like the others on his hit list. He tried convincing you to leave Jin, throwing insults spiked with venom about his behavior towards you, trying to feed you these lies that he called “the truth”. It angered him severely. How could anyone say such vicious things to his angel? And once night fell, as he stood under Jin’s motionless, hardened gaze, time seemed to stop. Birds became silent, every flower died. The whole world seemed to stop spinning.

But now he returns home, hands bloody and his blood boiling, but once he catches sight of you sleeping soundly in your shared bedroom, all of this built-up rage seems to melt away. You sleep like the sweetest, little fawn, he thinks. And once he washes away his sins in the sink, he’ll then cradle you and care for you like you’re a porcelain angel who now lies in his arms.

“Don’t you worry, my little doe… I will protect you from the blasphemous hellions; I will keep you safe for eternity.”

MIN YOONGI ━

━━━ This intimacy shared with you is obsessive, but he obliges the part for your sake. You pleaded to go see a distant friend, meaning no boyfriend, only the two of you. 

It has felt like years since you’ve seen him. You’ve almost forgotten how you bloomed like an unseen poppy in the first few seconds of April when you two venture together. A true, genuine bond you two have. But Yoongi is in your life now, and you must forget these memories. Your friend disagrees and there is this darkness that follows. He begins to tell you how unhealthy and mentally draining is it to cope with Yoongi’s behavior. You stop, question and drown in your own pool of realization. Was he right?

He pulls you into an embrace when the brunch date ends. His touch is so warm, you feel yourself start to melt with his arms locked around you. It’s been a quick minute since you’ve felt heat like this. Quickly pulling yourself out of this hazy daydream, you share a quick farewell, and then you’re off, the cold, brisk air sharing no sympathy for your exposed skin.

You stare silently at your feet as you keep pacing forward. You’re far too engrossed in your thoughts to think of a practical destination. Was he right? Was this relationship unhealthy or was he feeding you lies? Should you return home and spend the rest of the time thinking in that man’s embrace? Or should you run for it and hop on the bus before it’s too late?

And just as you reach the bus spot, a cold hand has gripped your forearm. You turn around, spotting the same face you see every morning. Heavily panting, feline-eyes which are watery with fear, icy chills spreading down his spine and the glimmering of tears on his pink cheeks. How was he here? How did he find you? Had he been here the entire time? Better question, was he listening to every word spilt?

“Y/N, please… It’s so cold without you… A-And what he said, it isn’t true. None of it is true..! We’re meant to be, can’t you see…? I love you, my Aether/Aphrodite.”

JUNG HOSEOK ━

━━━ You two are barely fit in the same category. You’re a dove who flies freely without any flock of birds to return to or a cage to settle inside. You’ve never needed Hobi’s affections and constant, needy sweet nothings, but you find them amusing. To you, it’s just a short summer fling that would turn to ash once Autumn comes and the leaves start to fall. To Hoseok, this love is eternal and will last for many summers to come.

“He’s kinda creepy, don’t you think? I mean, it’s quite obsessive how much he demands to be by your side… Don’t you get tired…?” 

Is that what the outsiders think? That he’s some sort of mythical demon of some sort? Being around him during the times the sun shines most and the times where the moon glows in all of her glory wasn’t every tiring, simply amusing. Having somebody that didn’t saw your cold demeanor and din’t forward their gaze or awkwardly avoid you was somewhat refreshing. Never have you seen someone, not even your own mother, look at you with such intense love in their eyes. And you took advantage of it.

Maybe you’d let the truth settle underneath a bed of leaves, like a trap, and as soon as he prances over to see you, the sickening reality will catch him and the sorrow in his eyes will glimmer. The idea of breaking ones heart excited you, but when you returned home you expected him to come rushing to the door like a cheery golden retriever, not in this state.

He sat curled up in your living room, head buried into his knees while the faint, ominous sound of his crying echoed, almost like a ghost in a horror movie you’ve seen before. His gaze shot up towards you in surprise after hearing the creaking of floorboards. Eyes watery, cheeks wet with tears, lips quivering. A beautifully tragic sight plastered in front of you. Almost like a broken angel. And as soon as he recognized your flabbergasted expression, the waterworks were let loose. Slowly, he waddled his way over to curl up and hug your legs, still crying as you stood in uncomfortable silence. Incoherent mumbling across desperate cries was all that was heard.

“I-I-I heard what she said at the skatepark… That I’m “obsessive”, “creepy”. B-But it isn’t true! Y/N, I’m not any of those things…! You’re my everything, you are my sun… And I need you for many seasons to come”

KIM NAMJOON ━

━━━ Like a lion, you cannot be tamed. You won’t drop your guards and submit to those two will throw you in a circus for humans to pay and gawk for. You won’t be the obedient animal who lets human purr and coo at. You are rare, entirely a human of complete chaos. You chase thunderstorms and run from the rainbow afterwards. You call the rain and the lightning against your skin your lover and you call the sun which kisses your mortal enemy.

You’re a god, all bruised knuckles and broken hearts littering your path. Nobody owns you, you simply are in control of your own soul.

And as Namjoon listens to your junkie of a friend blabber about the dangerous acts that your boyfriend has committed, he sits, listens and seethes with rage. You’re a human of your own opinion, though, and brush off his comments, but not without lacing a protective threat over your lover (which warms Joon’s heart).

He watches, stalks like a cheetah about to pounce at his prey but there is no violence in the air, only the complete, wholesome lingering of feather-touched devotion that swarms within his mind. He has forgotten about the skater boy with a pea-sized brain that made his blood boil. There was only room for you in his head, anyways. 

And in a hushed whisper, his emotions leave his lips beautifully.

“Your heart may not be pure, but it is mine, all mine… Just like how my heart is yours.”

PARK JIMIN ━

━━━ Jimin’s entire cherub essence, so pure, so sweet. His eyes reminded you of pearls, ones you’d find strung upon the neck of Audrey Hepburn or some other angelic celebrity of the time. You listened and often reminisced of his laughter, like an echo of harmonious melodies that reverberates in your ears; a truly angelic noise. Or his touch, so silky and velvety like fingertips against the naked sky that glows in a hazy light, not too bright, but bright enough to illuminate the blinding darkness that surrounds you.

Park Jimin, entirely a soul which turns seraphic with his own heavenly heart.

But what is this? What is this rumor, this hearsay of your angel doing such sinful things? Such violent manners?

Your sweet, sweet Jimin could never possible make such horrible, horrific actions. But he was an angel gifted a sword, a child of the night, the utter darkness. He will travel to such measures, measures unspeakable for his love, his dearest rose. And now that someone is attempting to take you from his gentle, soothing embrace, the sharp tumultuous ring of his battle cry echoes.

“Ah, my sweet dove, never listen to such deadly lies… They aren’t good for your soul.”

KIM TAEHYUNG ━

━━━ His gaze stayed locked on you during the aftermath of the movie, your close friend caught on, you didn’t. She warned you when you two were alone (or so you two think), spitting out supposed acts so horrendous that you visibly shivered of his unknown presence. And you not knowing Taehyung, being afraid of him almost lets the most melancholy cry escape his throat.

You don’t remember him.

Taehyung should have expected this, expected his dearest Y/N to give in to the lies that swarm around her like annoying flies, like mosquitoes picking at her skin. But this sudden wrath of reality penetrates him, shakes him awake from this daydream he’s been so caught-up and utterly infatuated with.

Tae grasps hold of his red pen, scribbling out blabbers of emotions that have been bottled up within him. He writes in cursive, as always, just messier this time. It doesn’t matter, though, because of the true, genuine, honesty in each word, each single letter makes up for the sloppiness. Tears begin to stream down his cheeks so beautifully, so magical the way they seem to shimmer in the light of his desk lamp.

Finally, he holds up the card, slightly stained with tears that turn the ink distorted, but it doesn’t matter. It’s perfect. 

Maybe he’ll slip it in your locker tomorrow or into your backpack. Taehyung then shivers feverishly from the excitement of finally taking action for this fantasy he’s been chasing for too long.

“Y/N, my Y/N, I was internally born the moment we first met. I no longer have a past, I no longer need anybody else. I just need you, you, and you. Only you…. I only have a future, which will be illuminated by your love.

Sincerely, Your One and Only Lover, Taehyung.”

JEON JUNGKOOK ━

━━━ A sudden revelation embarks on a journey within his mind. The revelation of who you truly are, what makes up of you entirely. He has finally figured out why storms are named after people and how much destruction one person can cause. You swallow those unlucky whole and spit out their emotions, no source of envy or guilt held within you. Your eyes are cold, so is your heart. You are a cruel being, a wretched human who enjoys suffocating on their own renewed vitality. 

But it’s different with Jungkook, you’re softer.

He lets the light, your light wash over him like ocean waves to where he is reminded of eternal peace and drowns in his own joy. You hold the beauty of every microscopic star seen in the sky, but come closer and you see the glitter and dust that rival all things that shimmer in our world. He sees it, he sees it everyday and yet, it never grows old. Every fragment of a moment with you is all fleeting palpitations in his heart and cheeks as red as two ripe cherries.

Someone, one of those pesky insects you call “friends” that constantly zoom around you believes you should leave him. And Jungkook is then reminded of every little reason behind his need for you and the eternal life he desires for the both of you only. But, don’t fret, your feelings are mutual as you spit back and defend Jungkook to your supposed “friend”.

“Oh, Y/N… I knew I could trust you.. I’m your dandelion, aren’t I? And we’ll be with each other forever, won’t we?”


End file.
